<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>占有 by Gai_0420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890619">占有</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gai_0420/pseuds/Gai_0420'>Gai_0420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gai_0420/pseuds/Gai_0420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>范斯高&amp;南宫Gai联合产物<br/>城旻，微虐，血腥，慎入。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stray Kids</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>占有</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>占有<br/>by/南宫Gai&amp;范斯高<br/>#sungmin</p><p> </p><p>李旻浩坐在长长的餐桌边，他看着不断冒着血丝甚至可以称的上为生肉的牛排，不知该如何下口。</p><p>韩知城默默坐在他对面，用精致的刀具把鲜红的牛肉切成一块一块的，放进嘴里慢慢咀嚼。血水顺着他的嘴角淌过下巴，滴落在白色的餐布上，“李旻浩，怎么不吃啊，这是我特意为你准备的晚餐”</p><p>“你今天不是和你的学生提过，你想吃牛排吗？”<br/>他用纸巾优雅地擦掉了嘴边鲜红的液体，拿着刀，站起身朝李旻浩走去。</p><p>“我一直在想，你的味道是什么样的。”<br/>“总觉得自己，从来没有真正拥有过你。”<br/>“你说，是不是只有你死了，你才会真正的，完全的属于我呢？”</p><p>他抓起了李旻浩的手腕，锋利的刀刃贴着血肉，“今天就是这双手，摸着那个肮脏的学生的手，说，我想吃你做的牛排。”</p><p>李旻浩的瞳孔因为恐惧开始失去焦点，他尝试着挣脱，可是韩知城不知为何力气大的惊人，那把刀因为他的挣扎反而越陷越深，红色的血小板冲出白皙的手腕。</p><p>血管被刺破的声音传入两人耳中，鲜红的血液争先恐后地涌出。同样鲜红的舌头舔着，两个颜色逐渐混合。</p><p>“果然，你的味道比我想象中的甜多了。”</p><p>李旻浩想要挣脱韩知城的控制，但是他的力量与韩知城又岂是差了一星半点，更何况，现在的韩知城就是个疯子。</p><p>暴力的疯子。</p><p>“不，不要，韩知城你醒醒，我没有和方灿说过那些话，今天，他只是找我说了一下他的病人的情况。”</p><p>但是，精神分裂患者怎么会把这些话听进去呢，他眼里心里都是李旻浩和方灿缠绵的画面，想到李旻浩在另一个人身下绽放自己，他嫉妒的要疯了。</p><p>手里的刀转了个漂亮的圈，用力挑开红润的嘴唇，然后重重划下。<br/>“欺骗我的嘴唇，可以不要了吧。”</p><p>李旻浩尖叫起来，裂开的伤口好像一个笑脸，狰狞又血腥。韩知城顺着伤口舔舐着李旻浩的嘴唇，吸吮着腥甜的血液，仿佛在品尝甘醇的葡萄酒。</p><p>带着铁锈味的舌头探入，搅动着口中的津液。李旻浩无力的闭上了眼，轻轻地迎合着韩知城。他知道，现在除了乖乖听话安抚韩知城情绪，等他冷静下来，别的什么也做不了。</p><p>韩知城把李旻浩抱在自己腿上，喷薄的血液溅在了他苍白的脸上，手顺着衬衫的下摆钻了进去，抚摸过性感的腰窝，凸起的背脊，绕过下腋的柔软，最终停在了已经开始挺立的红樱上，用食指和拇指揉搓起来。</p><p>“宝贝，你知道吗，你的每一寸皮肤，每一根神经，每一个细胞，都只能是我的。”</p><p>另一只手沾着未干涸的血迹，向李旻浩的穴口探去，李旻浩苦笑了一下，这个人好歹还记得要做前戏，还没疯完全。</p><p>无论前天晚上多么疯狂，今天的李旻浩后穴依然很紧致，干涩的穴道夹得韩知城寸步难行，这让他有些生气。突然他想起来什么，抓起被扔在一旁的刀，用力捅了进去。</p><p>刀锋割着穴肉，随着不自主的收缩刺入更深，鲜血顺着留在外面的刀柄争先恐后地涌出。</p><p>韩知城吻住李旻浩撕裂的嘴唇，吞下他痛苦的呜咽，“这才乖嘛，我想要进入的时候，你必须彻底敞开自己的身体，方便我占有啊。”</p><p>流出的血液浸润了穴道，韩知城将刀拔出，满意地看了看紧随刀刃向外翻出的红色穴肉，还有不断收缩的穴口，摸了摸李旻浩颤抖的后背，”做得很好哦，李旻浩。“</p><p>“疼吗？”<br/>“...不...疼...你赐予我的一切...我甘之如饴。”</p><p>李旻浩死死咬住下唇，咬得发白。泪水浸润了他的眼睛，他怎么可能不疼，可是，他愿意承受这一切苦难。</p><p>韩知城掏出自己早就因为极度兴奋而勃起的分身，拍了拍李旻浩的屁股，后者识趣的抬起自己的身体，对准翘得老高的肉棒，忍着刺骨的疼痛，慢慢用身下的小嘴吃下滚烫的性器。</p><p>韩知城扶着李旻浩盈盈可握的腰肢开始缓慢抽插起来，大概是因为鲜血不断涌出的缘故，甬道竟然比以往更湿热了几分。</p><p>粗壮的性器每插入一次就将伤口撕裂开一次，血液汨汨地流着，竟像是女子分泌出了蜜汁一样。后穴紧咬着硕大的肉棒不放，只因为它能满足主人的所有念想。</p><p>韩知城将李旻浩压向自己，交合的地方不留一丝空隙，身上的人儿在快感中按耐不住小声呻吟起来。双目不知道是因为失血过多还是过于兴奋，开始放空，耳边除了囊袋拍打自己自己股缝的啪啪声，还有韩知城粗重的喘息。</p><p>他的世界里除了韩知城，就没有别的东西了。他感受不到地板的冰凉，感受不到血液的溅落，他感受到的只有不知疲倦在他体内做着活塞运动的阴茎，韩知城的阴茎。</p><p>韩知城与李旻浩做了十几年的朋友，几年的夫夫，对他的身体自然了如指掌。前端微微磨蹭着深处的敏感点，果然赢得李旻浩痛苦又忍不住索求更多的呻吟。</p><p>韩知城凑到李旻浩耳边轻声说道:“你里面好热、好软、好湿啊，我真是爱惨了你。”</p><p>他紧扣住李旻浩的胯骨大开大合的撞击起来，将李旻浩的呻吟撞得支离破碎。每一次抽出，都能感受到对方的穴口在竭力挽留自己的铃口，甬道中的软肉紧紧贴合，迎合他的下一次进攻。</p><p>韩知城非常喜欢这个乖巧的李旻浩，扶着李旻浩因为刺激而硬挺起来的阴茎缓缓撸动，嘴吮吸着李旻浩小巧的耳朵，“乖孩子是有奖励的。”</p><p>李旻浩圆润的下身好像一个饱满的水蜜桃，流淌的血液混合着肠液，好像被榨取的桃汁，每一下撞击都会引来一阵飞溅。韩知城按着李旻浩的腰让他像野兽一样趴下，屁股翘起迎接自己的怜爱。他捏着李旻浩的下巴，仿佛是要捏碎一样，同时身下的动作一下比一下猛，像是要彻底贯穿这具身体。</p><p>他问李旻浩:“现在是谁在操你？”<br/>“是······韩知城。”<br/>“……你是谁的？”<br/>“唔……韩，韩知城……的。”</p><p>韩知城猛地将李旻浩头转过来，却看到了满脸泪水的李旻浩，即使是在这样残酷的欢愉下，他依然用他那温柔的眼神包容着韩知城。这让韩知城想起当初他发病，在家里砸东西的时候，是李旻浩翻墙过来抱住他，承受了他的攻击，用温暖的怀抱安抚他。</p><p>就像飞蛾扑火，他贪恋李旻浩给予的温暖，不要命地扑了上去，却忘记了自己扇来的风也能将火焰吹熄。他对李旻浩的占有欲越来越强，外面的人多看了李旻浩一眼他都要生气好久，脑子里控制不住胡思乱想。</p><p>李旻浩知道韩知城的病症棘手，从小就看了许多病态心理学的相关书籍。李旻浩是读书的好料子，很快便当上了大学里颇有名望的教授。李旻浩参加的第一个研究组，就是关于精神分裂症治疗的研究。在这个研究组里，他认识了方灿。</p><p>方灿是他的学生，李旻浩觉得称之为天才毫不过分。更让李旻浩觉得有共感的是，方灿也有一个饱受精神疾病折磨的······伴侣。</p><p> </p><p>那个安安静静坐在角落里一声不吭的金发男子，眼神飘忽。他像是不存在于这个世界上，与他说话是得不到回应的。但是方灿完全不介意，他总是带上一张微笑的面具，将一切新奇的事物送给他，“Felix，你看，今天我在外面找到了一片四叶草。好看吗？嗯，我知道你觉得很好看，我也觉得很好看。”</p><p>自言自语的身影让人心疼，李旻浩叹了口气，拍了拍方灿的肩膀，“继续吧，还有人在等着我们。”<br/>无论是韩知城，还是Felix，还是这个世界上千千万万的患者。</p><p>他没有看到的是，在实验室外层层树叶遮挡着的，那双被嫉妒淹没的眼睛。</p><p>韩知城知道李旻浩的研究所在哪里，他也不是完全不能活动的人。李旻浩习惯将钥匙放在鞋架的第一层第四双鞋里，他知道的。他总是趁着李旻浩出门，偷偷拿走钥匙开锁，跟踪李旻浩。</p><p>他看到李旻浩身边总是围绕着形形色色的男人女人，或多或少想要接触李旻浩，都被李旻浩委婉的一一拒绝，但是落在韩知城眼里就是李旻浩与同学谈笑风生，打情骂俏，眉来眼去，暗送秋波。</p><p>是不是下一秒他们就应该在实验室里面做了呢。韩知城脑子里迅速地出现了一幕幕李旻浩在他人身下承欢的样子，其中出镜率最高的是······方灿。</p><p>那个学生总是凭借着共事的便利，偷偷地向李旻浩送去爱意。韩知城什么都知道，却装作不知道的样子，笑着迎接回家的李旻浩，但是黑暗的种子在他在心里悄然滋生。</p><p>李旻浩以为韩知城的病情已经好转了，实际上他却越病越深。今天下午，他亲眼看着李旻浩的手抓住了方灿的手，跪在了地板上。</p><p>那个人说，“太好了。Felix可以知道牛排是什么味道了。”</p><p>牛排？<br/>韩知城听不懂。他只知道他的所有物握住了另外一个男人的手，种子快速生根发芽，苦痛一点点淹没他的理智。</p><p>「请你成为只属于我的东西吧。」</p><p>恍惚中韩知城感受到李旻浩突然直起身体搂住了自己的脖颈，配合着腰肢上下起伏的动作，一点点收紧他的手指。</p><p>慢慢聚拢的手指扼住了韩知城的喉咙，胸腔内的空气也在不断向外挤压，然而韩知城却在缺氧中达到意想不到的云端，麻酥酥的电流从分身的顶端窜到了贴合在股缝的根部，他甚至希望李旻浩掐的更用力一点。</p><p>“既然你已经没救了，就让我来终结你吧。”</p><p>李旻浩用尽了浑身上下所有的力气，血液急速地流动，从身体各处的伤口涌出，他已经没有更多的血可以为韩知城而流了。</p><p>意识被抽离之间，他看到了很早之前的，刚认识韩知城的时候，瘦小的孩子自小没了爹妈，被外婆带着住到附近。他从窗口探出头，看到那个孩子向他望来。</p><p>他从那个孩子身上，看到了活下去的欲望。</p><p>他最后还是松开了手。</p><p>“韩知城，照顾好自己。”</p><p>像是跳错了舞步的牵线木偶断了线，摔在地上，粉身碎骨。</p><p>与此同时，韩知城最后的精华洒落在地上，就像一场雨后的甘露。</p><p>“我都做了...什么？”<br/>身下是再也不会呼吸，再也不会抚摸着他的头，笑着说“我们知城”的李旻浩。</p><p>血液流的到处都是，和精液混合在一起，场面淫靡不堪，穴口的血液已经凝固。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”<br/>韩知城笑得前仰后倒，这就是所谓的，李旻浩永远不会再离开自己了吧。</p><p>生与我结合在一起，死也与我结合在一起。</p><p>明明现在完全属于我了，却发觉更加想念鲜活的他。</p><p>韩知城捡起掉落在地板上的银质刀具。</p><p>“李旻浩，在下面等好我。”</p><p>“我来找你了。”</p><p> </p><p>the end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>